La peau de Sherlock Holmes
by admamu
Summary: C'est une idée assez répandue, et lui-même ne sait pas d'où elle vient, selon laquelle la peau de Sherlock Holmes est aussi vierge de cicatrices que son cœur est exempt de tourments.


Hello les gens,

Ceci est un hommage à une fic de Nauss. Je vous laisse deviner laquelle et me faire part de vos déductions dans vos reviews !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de SACD, SM et MG.

Ce que j'invente m'appartient.

Comme à mon habitude, cette histoire se situe après la saison 4.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

* * *

C'est une idée assez répandue, et lui-même ne sait pas d'où elle vient, selon laquelle la peau de Sherlock Holmes est aussi vierge de cicatrices que son cœur est exempt de tourments.

Il n'a pas pour son corps de considération narcissique et il le traite souvent sans égard. Peu enclin à suivre ses besoins primaires, il peut passer plusieurs jours sans manger ni dormir, il n'en ressent pas le moindre désagrément. C'est un contrôle dont il est fier et il juge assez sévèrement cette soumission qu'ont certains aux impératifs de leur organisme. Par un lent et progressif apprentissage qu'il s'est imposé, mais sans que cela soit réellement volontaire, Il a su faire du manque et de la douleur des aiguillons et non des freins. Ce n'est pas par adhésion à une morale culpabilisante et mortifère, car Sherlock Holmes n'a que faire des morales, qu'elles soient aliénantes ou émancipatrices, et des principes auxquels nous nous conformons, mais c'est un constat et en bon pragmatique qu'il est, il s'y est plié : dans la souffrance parfois il réfléchit mieux. Que cette peine soit physique ou psychique, c'est sous son joug qu'il est le plus efficace. Confronté à une situation de crise où la vie d'un être qui lui est cher est en jeu, il ne se retrouve pas terrassé par l'angoisse et démuni, son esprit crée de lui-même, comme s'il était piqué ou sublimé par l'urgence, des ressources qui le mèneront à la solution, sans se soucier des dommages collatéraux et même si lui aussi en fait partie. Il se souvient de ce moment, point culminant de sa vie, et il lui semble qu'il n'en est jamais redescendu, où, immobilisé sur un lit d'hôpital, après être revenu de la mort, de la mort véritable et non d'une mort feinte et fictive, petit arrangement celle-ci avec la réalité et qu'il lui avait permis de manœuvrer à sa guise en trompant ses adversaires, mais dont les conséquences pour lui avaient été plus dramatiques que ce qu'il avait escompté, croyant être attendu, réalisant que non, sur ce lit d'hôpital, il avait refusé le soulagement qu'apporte la morphine. Préférant que son cerveau fût aiguisé comme une lame, quitte à être trop effilé et coupant, plutôt que quiet mais léthargique, il avait éteint la pompe à morphine qui trônait à côté de lui. Stimulé par la douleur qui vrillait sa poitrine, il avait pu plonger en son palais mental et débusquer les indices qu'une bienveillance et une tolérance passagères et inexcusables l'avaient empêché de voir mais qui, une fois exhumés, l'avaient conduit à la vérité : Mary n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle disait être, elle avait menti.

Son retour d'entre les morts dont l'avaient expulsé, l'un moqueur, l'autre dément, tous les deux grimaçants, ceux qu'ils appelaient ses deux plus grands ennemis, n'avait pas été non plus une partie de plaisir. Connaissant la suite des évènements, sa trop grande confiance en son intelligence l'ayant aveuglé et conduit à mésestimer son adversaire et, conséquence imprévisible, à commette l'irréparable, il eût préféré dormir éternellement. Mais la dévotion, vertu en laquelle il ne croit pas habituellement, fait parfois des miracles. Pour John, il avait ressuscité.

Non, il ne porte pas de regard narcissique sur son corps. Mais quelques fois, pas souvent mais quelques fois, il se met nu et, face au grand miroir de sa chambre, il se regarde. Sa peau, sans mentir, lui raconte qui il est.

Sur sa malléole externe droite s'incurve un croissant de lune rose. L'origine lui en est longtemps restée inconnue, perdue dans les limbes de son enfance oubliée. Adolescent, il avait interrogé sa mère à ce sujet.

Le fumet du râble de lapin mijoté à l'ail a toujours été une des seules odeurs de cuisine qu'il supporte et qu'il apprécie. Celle-ci et celle du pain d'épices. Toutes les autres, il y est soit indifférent, soit elles le révulsent. Surtout le fish and chips, il ne supporte pas l'odeur du fish and chips. Trop vulgairement anglais. Sa mère cuisinait divinement bien le râble de lapin et quand elle en préparait, il se retrouvait souvent, par les plus heureuses coïncidences, dans la cuisine avec elle. Ce soir-là, un soir d'octobre brumeux, il était rentré fourbu et trempé d'une expédition clandestine dans Londres, préférant déjà à cette époque-là explorer les égouts et les rues mal famées plutôt que de rester toute la journée le cul sur une chaise à écouter des professeurs qui en savaient moins que lui et qui, à chacune de ses rares interventions en classe, nommaient insolence ce qu'il aurait appelé pertinence. Ses cheveux humides et ses vêtements sales ne pouvaient mentir sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas été en cours et sa mère tendrement avait séché ses cheveux. C'était un contrat tacite entre eux, elle avait fait le choix d'accepter muettement ses escapades de plus en plus fréquentes, inquiète et silencieuse, pourvu qu'il ne se fît pas attraper et qu'il ne lui arrivât aucun mal. Elle préférait le voir alerte et vivant et non pas éteint et morne, malade d'ennui. Son père n'aurait pas eu la même tolérance, en homme plus respectueux des règles.

Elle avait déjà, quand il était adolescent, cet enrobement des hanches, qui lui faisait dire que sa mère était grosse. Jugeant alternativement, et il n'aurait su dire pourquoi il oscillait entre ces deux jugements extrêmes, que cet embonpoint était soit disgracieux soit confortable, il savait néanmoins nettement que cette façon de voir sa mère n'était pas induite par le regard des autres, se refusant précocement à se laisser influencer par des critères qui, selon lui, étaient tout sauf rationnels. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait ces deux appréciations opposées du corps de sa mère. Quand elle s'activait devant ses fourneaux et lui tournait le dos, il regardait ses grosses fesses, l'inexistence de sa taille, ses larges épaules et il se sentait rassuré. Ce ventre dont il était sorti avait une telle gravité qu'il lui donnait un ancrage et une stabilité. Mais il suffisait qu'elle bougeât et qu'il perçût un pli un peu gras onduler sous sa robe pour qu'il détournât les yeux et se sentît légèrement écœuré. Trop de chair, trop de place.

« Sherlock, retire tes chaussures, tu vas attraper froid à rester ainsi les pieds mouillés » avait-elle dit sans se retourner, occupée à couper en cubes grossiers des navets blancs qu'elle prévoyait d'ajouter à la viande qui cuisait déjà sur le feu.

Il avait défait mollement ses lacets puis retiré avec fainéantise ses chaussures boueuses. Des Chesterfield en cuir marron aux surpiqûres noires qu'il traitait sans aucun soin mais qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé d'échanger contre une paire de baskets. Même à seize ans, Sherlock n'aurait pas eu l'idée de porter quotidiennement des baskets. Il avait aussi enlevé ses chaussettes humides en coton gris et elles avaient fini, telles deux petits poings sales, sous la table de la cuisine, sans qu'il ne s'inquiétât de savoir qui allait les ramasser. Remuant ses orteils froids, il avait posé ses pieds sur l'assise de la chaise qu'il avait tirée devant lui et qui était recouverte d'un petit coussin jaune orné de feuilles de chênes dont le vert ne lui semblait pas si réaliste. Petit coussin maintenu à sa place par deux délicats rubans qui formaient des nœuds autour des barreaux de la chaise et que sa mère avait cousu dans le même tissu que celui utilisé pour la nappe et les rideaux. Cet environnement coquet avait parfois l'aspect d'une cage.

« As-tu appris des choses aujourd'hui ?

\- Non », avait-il répondu d'un air blasé.

Car sa mère n'avait pas à savoir qu'à la hauteur de Hammersmith Bridge il avait retrouvé, flottant sur l'eau sale, une portée de six petits chiots dont il n'avait pu déterminer la race, et il avait fait des recherches ensuite sur les différentes races de chiens et les avait cataloguées, noyés dans un sac en plastique, aux yeux vitreux et aux museaux bleus. Elle n'avait pas à savoir non plus que dans certaines rues, le sourire de femmes aux décolletés plongeants et aux bas effilés était faux et d'autant plus faux que les poches des hommes qu'elles interpellaient étaient remplies. Ni que le sang d'un travailleur polonais coulait moins vite, non parce qu'il était polonais mais parce que la barre de fer sur laquelle il venait de s'empaler en tombant de l'échafaudage au dessus duquel il avait travaillé pendant dix heures sans faire de pause, avait ralenti l'hémorragie. Londres est une menteuse, elle fait croire au monde entier qu'elle brasse de la réussite et de l'argent, elle ne brasse que de la misère et du vice.

« Un autre jour, mon chéri alors…

\- Oui, un autre jour. »

Il avait regardé ses pieds et, se penchant un peu vers l'avant, il avait caressé la petite cicatrice qui sertissait sa malléole.

« Dis, maman, d'où me vient-elle cette cicatrice ?

\- Laquelle, mon chéri ? » avait-elle répondu en se retournant et en essuyant ses mains dans le tablier à fleurs qui garnissait son ventre.

« Celle-là… »

Il avait montré la petite lune et, relevant la tête, il avait perçu le malaise, ombre légère et fugace qui avait voilé le visage de sa mère, impression volatile et insuffisamment tenace pour être analysée, malhabile qu'il était encore à cette époque pour dérouler un fil de déductions sur la simple amorce d'un flottement dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Il avait développé cette adresse par la suite, arme absolue, faisant des dégâts irrémédiables autant sur lui-même que sur les autres.

Sa mère avait cillé puis s'était détournée, reprenant son couteau.

« Je ne sais pas, Sherlock, je ne me rappelle plus. Vous vous êtes tellement blessés quand vous étiez petits, Mycroft et toi… »

C'est dans un rêve fait récemment que la petite lune a enfin pris un sens.

Depuis la réapparition d'Eurus, le passé surgit par jets saccadés et irréguliers, inondant ses nuits d'images oniriques et déformées. Chaque matin, il doit se livrer, avec la plus grande rigueur, à un travail d'ordonnancement, triant ce qui relève uniquement de son imaginaire, désirs inassouvis et inassouvissables, et ce qui s'apparente à des souvenirs, tordus et transformés mais réels.

Dans une eau claire et pure, il voit ses pieds nus. Ses pieds d'enfant. Il marche, en faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur les galets propres et lisses qui tapissent le lit de la rivière. A ses côtés, marchant dans la rivière lui aussi, Victor, aux cheveux jaunes comme de la paille et non pas roux, chantonne « un petit cochon pendu au plafond, tirez lui le nez, il donnera du lait. Tirez lui la queue, il pondra des œufs, tirez lui plus fort, il pondra de l'or… ». De l'or ! De l'or, crie le rêve, comme les cheveux de Victor ! Et puis son ami soulève une pierre, trop grosse et trop lourde, et sur son visage, il y a le sourire ravi d'un enfant qui se croit fort. Le sourire est aussi un autre sourire, mélange indiscernable de deux bouches qui n'appartiennent pas à la même personne, sourire confiant et sincère, mais qui n'est que ça, confiance et sincérité, qui ne donne rien de plus. Rien de plus. A qui est ce sourire ? se demande Sherlock. A qui est ce sourire ? Plus loin, sur la rive, ils ont construit un barrage, amas désordonné de pierres, c'est un mauvais barrage, totalement inefficace parce qu'il ne retient pas l'eau qui s'écoule et fuit par les interstices entre les pierres disjointes. Ça n'est pas bien, pense-t-il, ça fuit, ça fuit de partout, il ne faut pas que cela fuie ainsi… La pierre que tenait Victor tombe, les mains de l'enfant sont trop petites et trop fragiles pour assurer une telle prise. La pierre tombe et érafle violemment la cheville de Sherlock, blessant sa malléole. Dans l'eau puis à la surface, comme une brume couleur rubis, son sang s'écoule. Il n'a pas mal, il regarde, fasciné, son sang créer des arabesques élaborées, entortillement de serpents sur la tête de la méduse, qui lorsqu'elle vous regarde, vous fige. C'est bien, pense-t-il, c'est bien, tout ce sang qui coule, ça a de la valeur, on le voit, on ne peut pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas…

De ce rêve, il s'est éveillé avec un sentiment d'incomplétude : satisfaction d'un souvenir revenu de nulle part, volonté de montrer et de prendre une chose qu'il ne peut pas avoir.

John est partout.

Dans le reflet de son miroir ou en tordant son genou dans un angle improbable, il voit dans le creux poplité gauche une estafilade blanche, longue de dix centimètres environ. Les circonstances qui ont mené à cette cicatrice, il se les rappelle extrêmement bien.

« Tu as été trop curieux » avait dit Mycroft, le jaugeant avec son air sévère et imbécile.

« Trop curieux, petit Sherlock, trop curieux et tu as vu des choses que tu n'aurais pas dû voir… »

S'il avait pu, il l'aurait frappé pour lui faire fermer sa bouche de rat, mais il était immobilisé, les jambes nues et debout sur une chaise, où sa mère l'avait fait grimper pour nettoyer la plaie derrière son genou.

« Tais-toi Mycroft, avait tancé leur mère, laisse ton frère tranquille… »

Du haut de son perchoir et accessoirement de ses douze ans, Sherlock avait dardé un regard noir, qu'il aurait voulu létal, sur son aîné. L'effet escompté ne s'était pas produit puisque Mycroft avait eu un sourire froid et satisfait.

« Que Sherlock raconte alors… comment t'es-tu blessé Sherlock ?

\- Non » avait-il sifflé entre ses dents et déjà l'insistance de son frère avait fait monter en lui de la rage et de la frustration, larmes retenues aux coins de ses yeux.

« Non ? Tu ne veux rien nous dire ? Alors je vais le déduire… »

Son cul, énorme, vissé sur sa chaise, et cintré dans un costume trois-pièces, dont la prétention était un peu trop élevée au vu du poste de stagiaire qu'il occupait, Mycroft, ambitieux et fat Mycroft, avait haussé légèrement les sourcils en une insupportable parodie de réflexion.

« Tu étais caché derrière un mur, un mur qui s'écroule, et tu es monté sur les gravats pour mieux voir. Tu voulais voir et ne pas être vu. Quelque chose t'a surpris, tellement fort que tu es tombé à la renverse et tu t'es blessé l'arrière du genou en tombant sur les gravats. Tu n'as pas été surpris tout de suite, tu as eu le temps de regarder avant parce que tes mains et tes chaussures sont pleines de la poussière qui s'est accumulée à force de t'agripper à ce mur. La scène à laquelle tu as assisté n'avait rien de choquant au début et puis subitement elle a changé… tu as vu des choses que tu n'aurais pas dû voir… une scène intime… entre deux personnes… entre deux ga-… »

Sherlock avait sauté de sa chaise, son mouvement soudain surprenant sa mère qui avait laissé tomber le flacon de mercurochrome.

Les mains autour du cou de Mycroft, il avait hurlé, entre deux sanglots contenus : « tais-toi Mycroft, tais-toi… »

Il avait lu dans les yeux de son frère une déception peinée suivie d'une cassante désapprobation, réaction et jugement qui devenaient des habitudes, défenses stériles pour ne pas laisser voir un amour protecteur et envahissant mais que lui ne comprenait pas encore.

Leur mère les avait séparés, grondant davantage Mycroft parce qu'il était l'aîné et Sherlock avait patienté, en serrant ses poings, qu'elle en eût fini avec ses soins.

« Ne tremble pas tant, avait-elle murmuré pour le rassurer, je n'arrive pas à attacher cette bande autour de ton genou… »

Tremblements de colère d'un enfant qui s'était cru transparent, désireux de construire, en y consacrant toute la force de son intelligence, entre lui et le monde, une paroi si opaque qu'aucun regard, aussi perçant fût-il, ne pourrait traverser.

Car Mycroft, pertinent et d'autant plus détestable, avait eu raison…

En sortant de son cours de violon, ennuyeux puisque son professeur s'entêtait à lui faire faire des gammes, « il faut perfectionner ta technique Sherlock », alors que lui voulait déjà composer, son attention avait été captée par deux garçons, plus âgés que lui, qui déambulaient sur le trottoir d'en face. Les deux adolescents marchaient côte à côte, leurs corps aux membres disproportionnés, produits disgracieux d'une puberté aveugle, se frôlant parfois, comme par accident. Ils n'étaient pas beaux, acnéiques tous les deux jusqu'entre leurs omoplates, mais les contacts occasionnels de leurs épaules, de leurs bras, de leurs hanches, créaient autour d'eux un champ magnétique qui avait happé la curiosité de Sherlock. Aimants se présentant alternativement leurs pôles attractifs puis répulsifs, les deux garçons se touchaient avec une brutalité inattentive et chacune de leurs rencontres, électricité invisible, les projetaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre puis, dans un mouvement conjoint et imperceptible, ils se rapprochaient de nouveau.

Intrigué par ce manège et ne sachant pas pourquoi, ne se posant même pas la question, Sherlock les avait suivis.

Leurs pas les avaient conduits dans un terrain vague. Londres, sous l'emprise d'un libéralisme thatchérien, s'enivrait d'une architecture moderne et laide et, après avoir déconstruit, rejetant ainsi vers ses périphéries une population pauvre et indigne, faisait sortir de terre des bâtiments aux allures mythomanes.

Craignant d'être vu, Sherlock avait trouvé refuge derrière un mur. Les gravats avaient roulé sous ses pieds et il avait juré contre son imprudence. Se haussant sur ses pointes, il avait épié, par-dessus le faîte du mur, les deux garçons qui s'étaient assis sur des poutres métalliques, jambes écartées, en un simulacre de virilités concurrentielles.

Une chamaillerie avait débuté, sous le prétexte d'une cigarette jetée et non donnée ou d'une fille dont il était vaguement question et sur laquelle chacun avait des vues, mais Sherlock était trop loin, il n'avait pas pu entendre le détail d'une conversation bourrue.

La danse entamée sur le trottoir avait repris, plus volontairement cette fois-ci. Bousculade brouillonne où les épaules et les hanches se cognaient, sans qu'aucun mot ne fût dit, à part quelques injures crachées entre des dents serrées. Puis une main, inconsciente, avait saisi un bras au niveau du biceps, un juron plus grossier avait volé, « sale pédale… », et les corps, furieux, avaient roulé au sol. Piètres tacticiens, avait pensé Sherlock, que ces deux garçons dont le but apparent était l'éloignement et qui emmêlaient leurs bras et leurs jambes.

L'empoignade avait duré, violente sans l'être trop, chacun des coups portés évitant soigneusement les visages. Oubliant les bruits de la rue à quelques mètres de là, Sherlock n'avait entendu que les respirations courtes et sifflantes et les frottements des vêtements, salis par la poussière, protections ignifugées de deux peaux en train de prendre feu.

Absent à lui-même, ouïe et vision saturées, Sherlock n'avait pas senti le frémissement dans son pantalon d'enfant. Le combat auquel il assistait était un combat pour la soumission où celui qui finit en dessous est, à n'en pas douter, le vainqueur. Ce qui avait été le cas puisque, contre toute logique, le plus robuste des deux garçons avait été chevauché par le plus frêle. Temps suspendu alors, où les regards s'étaient toisés, changeants et incertains puis plus assurés et indociles.

Retenant son souffle, comme écrasé par la tension palpable entre les deux protagonistes, se projetant en eux et occupant successivement les deux rôles, celui du dessous et celui du dessus, Sherlock avait raffermi sa prise sur les pierres du mur, écorchant ses doigts. A son aine, un pincement plus prononcé l'avait troublé.

Puis, très vite, sans prévenir, le garçon qui était à terre avait libéré ses mains de l'emprise de l'autre, attrapé la nuque qui le surplombait et contraint son assaillant au baiser.

Irruption soudaine d'un désir franc qui avait éclairé brillamment et crûment le climat équivoque des scènes précédentes.

Sherlock avait crié. Surpris lui-même par son cri, piqué plus férocement encore dans son bas-ventre, il avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombé à la renverse. Son pantalon s'était déchiré sur les bords coupants des gravats et l'arrière de son genou avait rencontré l'arête inégale et pointue d'une brique. Honteux et gisant, sentant son sang mouiller son pantalon et couler le long de son mollet, il s'était mordu la lèvre. Il s'était relevé en abimant les paumes de ses mains sur les graviers avant de s'enfuir sans se retourner.

Cette cicatrice, preuve marquante et initiale d'un émoi et d'un désir qui s'étaient confirmés et consolidés par la suite, cette cicatrice qu'il chérit secrètement et tendrement, conduit à la suivante. Immanquablement. Mais celle-ci, il la regarde avec moins d'affection et plus de dégoût.

A l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite se dessine un trait fin et sinueux, qu'il parcourt d'un doigt tremblant. Vestige d'une époque aux contours flous, elle lui rappelle que « s'impliquer n'est pas un avantage », comme si Mycroft lui-même l'avait gravé dans le pli de son aine. Sentence en laquelle il n'a jamais cru mais qui a guidé sa vie. Vaincu désormais, il dirait plutôt : « s'impliquer peut-être, tout dépend d'avec qui… ». Et c'est de ça, exactement, dont il s'agit dans la survenue de cette estafilade sur sa cuisse.

La mémoire est un outil délicat qui se manipule avec précaution et, bien que Sherlock Holmes se vante de faire de la sienne ce qu'il en veut, il sait par devers lui que certains mécanismes lui échappent. Pour preuve l'oubli d'une partie de son enfance. Et, volonté inconsciente de sa part ou conséquence d'une absorption continue de produits opiacés causant sur sa mémoire proche des dommages définitifs, l'effacement partiel du visage de celui qui avait signé sa cuisse.

C'est un effort laborieux et douloureux que lui réclame la remémoration de ces instants.

Sous les combles d'une habitation en ruines, périphérie londonienne anonyme et dont l'adresse est perdue.

Au milieu de déchets inertes et dangereux dont la traversée ne se faisait pas sans le risque d'une blessure aux pieds, surtout s'ils étaient nus et insensibles.

Sur un matelas jeté à même le sol, oint de fluides, bière, sperme et pisse, créant un bain visqueux dont la puanteur, seule trace sensorielle et mnésique, envahit parfois ses narines, hallucination passagère, et le contraint à se laver frénétiquement, acte obsessionnel de se débarrasser d'une odeur qui s'est infiltrée dans les pores de sa peau.

Il avait cru, de manière insensée et désespérée, en un amour faux.

Une jeune homme, comme lui, dans la vingtaine, rejeton d'une famille mal aimante, beau peut-être, à la sensibilité exacerbée, à l'intelligence moyenne, passionné et faible. Faible surtout car dépendant.

Etreintes frénétiques et furieuses, ou longues et paresseuses, aux couleurs improbables et aux goûts amers et cuivrés, rythmées par des promesses intenables.

Comme preuve d'un amour qui se déclarait infini et inaltérable, produit trompeur d'une addiction partagée, le désir irraisonné de se marquer mutuellement.

« Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas… »

Sur la peau fine de la cuisse de Sherlock, la pointe émoussée d'un canif à la garde rouillée.

Fasciné, il avait regardé sa chair s'ouvrir comme un tissu que l'on déchire et aux bords de cette plaie, dans l'abysse de laquelle il aurait voulu plonger, les perles de son sang, noires et compactes.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, dans une demie conscience comateuse et injurieuse, l'intervention de Mycroft avait mis fin à cette passade illusoire et psychédélique, mobilisant sans gêne pour ce sauvetage les bras dévoués de la force publique. Plus on est haut placé, moins l'on s'embarrasse de scrupules à utiliser pour soi des moyens dévolus au bien commun.

Dans une clinique aux arêtes froides et aux murs blancs, le regard blessé et sévère de Mycroft lui avait assuré qu'il venait de regagner un monde plus vraisemblable.

« Ton ami s'est envolé… Disparu… son attachement pour toi était trop léger sans doute. »

Mais quand l'infirmière avait soulevé le drap, découvrant son corps, pour soigner les ecchymoses qui noircissaient sa peau et cette plaie mal refermée aux rives infectées, le regard de Mycroft avait changé, passant d'une inquiétude étouffante à une attirance malsaine.

« Tu veux voir, Mycroft ? » avait provoqué Sherlock.

Sans détourner les yeux, hypnotisé presque par cette signature étrangère qui frelatait la blancheur immaculée de l'épiderme de Sherlock, Mycroft s'était défendu.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Sherlock ? Pourquoi te faire du mal ? Pourquoi nous faire du mal, à nos parents et à moi ?

\- Tu as peur, Mycroft… Tu as peur parce que je fais ce que tu n'oses pas faire. »

De cette expérience, finalement, il était sorti un bien. Par delà l'humiliation et le désenchantement que charriaient des images lacunaires, flashs intempestifs qui avaient martelé son crâne pendant cette cure subie, Sherlock avait acquis la certitude que ses faiblesses supposées et définies comme telles par son aîné, étaient l'ubac, versant sombre, d'une puissance qu'il s'était découverte. Il était le plus fort puisque lui, il n'avait pas peur de vivre.

Oui, vivre, au risque d'y laisser sa peau. Mais cette prétention méprisable demeure une aspiration vaine car mourir désormais est interdit. Cette place sacrificielle, il en a été délogé et Mary l'occupe définitivement. Ironiquement, il est jaloux d'une morte qu'il aime et estime encore.

Au regard du dernier geste de Mary, que valent les zébrures roses et blanches qui marbrent son dos, emplacement bienheureux qui lui permet de sciemment les ignorer ? Trophées stoïquement récoltés dans les geôles tchéchènes, elles avaient témoigné de sa victoire, destruction pleine et entière du réseau de Moriarty. Au retour de son exil, il en avait été temporairement et absurdement fier, brûlant secrètement de les montrer, fierté et envie à la longévité d'un feu de paille, éteintes par le chagrin fossilisé de John et la présence apaisante de Mary. Ces cicatrices qui barrent ses côtes et ses vertèbres, dorénavant, ne signifient plus rien, à peine quelques lignes informatives dans un rapport concédé de mauvais gré sous les injonctions répétées d'un Mycroft soucieux et inquisiteur, John ne les verra pas et sa main, baume aux vertus rêveusement magiques et guérisseuses, ne s'apposera jamais sur elles.

Il est plus difficile d'ignorer la petite étoile laissée par le tir chirurgical de Mary, minuscule astre incarnat qui souligne la bordure de son sein droit. Ce téton supplémentaire et difforme qui défigure sa poitrine, il l'effleure avec effroi et l'hallucine parfois comme une cible qu'un autre tir a manquée. C'est un œil qui le juge, lui rappelant continuellement son arrogance et sa présomption, défauts impardonnables qui l'ont mené à sa perte. Ce stigmate dont il ne veut se défaire car s'en défaire serait oublier et oublier n'est pas acceptable, ce stigmate dialogue indéfiniment avec son jumeau, trou mortel dans le cœur de Mary, organe disparu, emporté par la rapacité d'une crémation.

«Ça n'était pas de ta faute » a pardonné John, dans un geste généreux d'annulation des dettes réciproques.

« Si tu le dis… » a-t-il pensé, pénitent peu enclin à interrompre son calvaire intime, persuadé que la liste des fautes de John, d'ailleurs y en a-t-il ? John a-t-il jamais commis une seule faute ?, cette liste, où s'inscrivent de négligeables tromperies et il n'y a que John pour s'accuser si durement de ce que d'autres font quotidiennement sans la moindre honte, cette liste ne pèse rien quand, sur la balance, il la compare à celle de ses propres erreurs.

Mais la paix est un état qui se gagne pas à pas et il y parvient lentement, le temps jouant son œuvre et la fidélité de John aussi. Si ce dernier reste, c'est donc que Sherlock est pardonnable et qui est-il pour mettre en doute la parole du meilleur des hommes ?

Dans le miroir, il se sourit, bienveillant enfin envers lui-même, suivant en cela l'exemple de John, qui lui renouvelle jour après jour sa confiance, que ce soit au travers d'actes anodins, complicité tacite dans l'éducation de Rosie, ou d'actes plus réfléchis et plus graves, compagnonnage dans les épreuves et le danger.

Rien ne s'oublie mais tout passe.

Reste à son sourcil droit, sous les poils fins qu'il faut brosser, cette virgule crémeuse. Il s'approche du miroir et, écarquillant les yeux, il la guette. C'est une chère et tendre virgule, ponctuation de son cœur et personne d'autre que lui ne la voit. De toutes les marques que son corps porte, c'est la seule que parfois il voudrait embrasser, baiser irréalisable : pourquoi n'est-elle pas sur son bras ? Douloureuse dans sa création, expiatoire ensuite, elle est jouissive désormais, tortureusement jouissive.

Dans un songe, elle s'habille de douceur et les gestes qui ont conduit à son apparition se transforment en caresses. La violence pourtant ne lui fait pas peur mais c'est d'une autre violence dont il rêve et certains mouvements par leur urgence et par leur fièvre peuvent être violents sans être blessants. Rêve sans fondement et sans espérance, film onirique qui peuple ses nuits et dont les scénarii multiples évoluent à la marge mais dont le noyau narratif demeure identique.

Il y a quelques années, au plus noir de leur désespoir commun, dans la morgue d'un fou, les poings de John, sur lui se sont abattus. Ce fut l'unique fois où cet homme sans lequel il ne pourrait vivre, sans retenue l'a touché.

D'un autre abandon où les corps s'apparient à la recherche d'un plaisir conjoint et non pour le soulagement d'une peine, d'un autre abandon qui ne sera jamais partagé, il fait son deuil et seule la petite virgule, trésor caché et précieux, lui murmure, inutile et lancinante consolation : « je suis le signe que sur toi ses mains peuvent se poser… ».

* * *

.

* * *

A vos reviews ?


End file.
